


Back Roads part 5

by MillieWinchester84



Series: Back Roads Adventures [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieWinchester84/pseuds/MillieWinchester84





	Back Roads part 5

_**Part 5** _

Later in the early morning hours Dean wakes up to find he has a cover across him.   He doesn't remember falling asleep.  As a hunter, and consequently as a werewolf, he is accustomed to not getting or needing much sleep.  Rest, sure, but not actual sleep.  Sam sleeps more than he does or at least it seems that way.  Perhaps it's more they are on opposite schedules so that one of them is always alert.  The hunter's life will do things like that to a person without them realizing.  He stands up quietly and folds the blanket placing it back in the chair.  All three of the remarkable women they assisted in rescuing are still sound asleep so he quietly sneaks out of the room feeling the need for some coffee.  Out of habit he peeks his head in Sam's door which is usually left open a crack.  Whether or not it is habit from growing up or it's because the door squeaks slightly when it's shut all the way and the sound annoys him, Dean doesn't know.  Either way, he knows that his brother knows he always keeps a check on him.  Out of genuine concern Dean also peeks in on Chuck, snoring softly, and on Gabriel.  It's amusing to see that all you can see of Gabriel is a bit of messy hair.  The rest of him is buried under the cover.  Gabriel must have really taken a lot out of himself when he "fed" Summer, Sissy, and Miranda.  It seems like it's taking a long time for his grace to regenerate itself.  Chuck had mentioned it would be faster if Gabriel went up to Heaven for a recharge, but his refusal to leave the presence of who are essentially his children says more to Dean than if he left to make the process faster.  Kevin's room is empty when he looks so at least that kid is up and moving again.  So far he hasn't seen Cas as he makes his rounds.

 

There is some talking in the kitchen which ends up being Benny and Kevin.  They don't break conversation as he enters, only sparing him a glance.  Kevin hands Dean a mug to get his coffee with never breaking stride in whatever they are talking about.  Dean grunts, which means 'thank you,' moving over to the fresh pot of coffee he could smell down the hall.  He drinks his coffee black.  Dean doesn't bother to sit down, leaning a hip on the counter right next to the coffee pot.  It won't take him long to finish this cup and need to get another.  He listens without really listening to the conversation.  He catches some little bits here and there such as 'strange happenings in Seattle' and 'possible high level demon' and 'Crowley called last night about...' Dean didn't catch about what.  That damn demon calls them about everything anymore.  He could stub his toe and want the Winchesters to do something about the offending piece of furniture.  They are not his lap dogs.  Still, if there is some high level demon wreaking havoc in Seattle, they should probably get someone on that.  Garth is usually the central hub, but he isn't here at the moment meaning one of them who is will have to call a local hunter and send backup if need be.  Bobby had a more complicated job than they ever gave him credit for.

 

Dean finishes the first cup of coffee and goes for the second before either Benny or Kevin decide to address him. Really it's probably best that they all know each other as well as they do.

 

"Any sign of Gabriel moving yet?" Benny asks.

 

"No.  Chuck is out like a light too," he explains before that next question pops up.  "We got something we need to take care of?"

 

Kevin shakes his head, "Nah.  Already got locals on it.  Seattle has a high concentration of hunters."

 

"I always wondered why that is," Benny throws in.

 

"Lifestyle out there is pretty cool.  I stayed there for a while before.  If you like the arts, it's a good place to go.  Great for foodies too," Kevin explains.

 

"I prefer the south brother."

 

"We're aware of that Benny," Dean says yawning.  "Anyone know how long I slept?  I feel like I've woken up in a new year."

 

Benny huffs, "You only slept about five hours."

 

"Really? Huh."

 

"Sam still out?" Kevin asks.

 

"Yeah, but he'll be up soon.  He was starting to stir when I peeked my head in his door.  Something going on?"

 

"He's showing me some more self defense stuff sometime today.  Said he needs a workout anyway."

 

Now Dean snorts out a laugh, "He runs every single day no matter what the weather is like."

 

"A habit that wouldn't do any of us harm," Benny grins.

 

"Speak for yourself.  I train everyday in some capacity."

 

"What's goin' on in Seattle anyway?" Dean asks sipping at his coffee this time instead of chugging it.

 

Benny shrugs, "Think it's a high level demon or a large group of them.  Won't know till we get some intel back.  Reports of strange electrical storms and the like."

 

"Sure it isn't Amara again?"

 

"No, too localized to be her," Kevin responds shaking his head.

 

"Well, we'll see. Where did Garth go? He usually handles this stuff."

 

"Don't know," Kevin and Benny say at the same time.

 

"Said he'd call when he had something," Benny further explains.

 

"I didn't know he was looking for anything."

 

"Neither did the rest of us.  Charlie may have.  She is out doing who knows what," Kevin interjects.

 

"Whatever.  They're grown hunters now.  They know what they're doing," Dean concludes.

 

Sam comes walking into the kitchen with his hair a mess.  He grunts a good morning out and makes his way to the fridge.

 

"Got you a protein shake already made up in there," Benny tells him.

 

"Thanks," Sam says...or that's what they take it to be.

 

Dean wrinkles his nose when his brother pulls the top off, "Ew.  Go protein-ate over there.  That stinks."

 

"Wouldn't hurt you to drink one," Sam comments, but he walks over the table and takes a seat so he won't be right under Dean's nose.

 

"What is that smell in that thing?"  Dean asks.

 

"You're probably smelling the fresh kale I'm growing in the garden now.  It's very good for the body, but it has a distinct odder," Cas comes walking into the kitchen dressed more casual than usual.

 

"We have a garden?" Dean asks perplexed.

 

Cas does that funny head tilt, "Yes Dean.  It's been there for going on a year now."

 

"Seriously?" 

 

"Dude, seriously.  How do you not notice the garden?  It's right next to the walk to get to the outside training area..." Sam trails off.

 

"Maybe because I'm not a rabbit," Dean shoots back.

 

Cas grabs a mug and pours himself some coffee.  A thing ever since he was human that time and was infected with the Lycian curse which stayed a habit.  He doesn't bother to respond to that.

 

"What were you up reading last night?  I hadn't seen that book before," Sam asks.

 

Cas gets a sip of coffee before replying, "I was looking up the warding for archangels.  It was concerning that Gabriel could get in here so easily.  It's also concerning that he has no memory of who or how he got back from the abyss that is what angels find in death.  If he can get in..."

 

"So could Michael and Lucifer.  Got it," Sam finishes.  "Did you find anything?"

 

"I did.  I've put up and updated some of the warding.  I've made sure to allow for Gabriel specifically to be able to cross back and forth.  It still won't be a pleasant experience for him when he crosses.  He'll feel an uncomfortable tug on his grace, but he'll be able to pass and be able to use all the power his grace affords.  I'm not sure that it will block Michael and Lucifer 100 percent, but if they get across the barrier, their powers will be substantially weakened.  That is important as long as both Chuck and Gabriel are down."

 

"I'm not down," Chuck says walking in.  "Simply needed a recharge."

 

Sam glances up from his coffee, "Have you checked on Gabriel?"

 

"I have," Chuck nods.  "He is recovering well. Another day or so and all of his grace will have rejuvenated itself.  Had he taken my advice and gone to Heaven for a day, he would be fully recharged by now."

 

"I think it says a lot that he doesn't want to leave where the girls are," Sam mumbles.

 

"Agreed," Dean adds.

 

"I think we all feel that way," Chuck concludes.  "Something changed him in the time he was gone.  He's very...different."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sissy stretches and yawns in her bed before flipping the cover back.  That was a wonderful sleep.  She feels much more alert than she has in some time, and as much as she would like to continue to sleep, her bladder has other ideas.  When she gets back, both Miranda and Summer are wide awake as well and making their beds up.  Sissy makes hers up as well.  She goes to pull her suitcase from under the bed where she stored it, but it's too light.  Someone has put their clothes away.  Miranda goes to the bathroom down the hall while Summer uses the one that's in the room.  She had to go too bad to wait.  Sissy searches around and finds that the walk-in closet has been divided into three sections.  Three sets of dressers have appeared as well.  She finds herself a tank top and some shorts because it's hot.  Before her friends get back, she is changed and trying to style her hair some from the epic bedhead.  All three are sporting some epic bedhead as they discuss how they had the best sleep ever.  Miranda is sitting on the side of her bed pulling on some shoes, and deciding she needs to get some bedroom slippers for just milling around the bunker, when there is a breeze in the room hard enough to blow the book open she had been reading.  Summer is in the closet and Sissy is in the bathroom wrestling with her hair.  Miranda looks up and her heart sinks.  Before her stands who can only be the one and only Michael (using a young John Winchester appearance that he must favor) and Lucifer (using that original vessel of Nick) standing just a few feet away.  For whatever reason, she can't find her voice.  Petrified.  These are the two who went and destroyed all the Nephilim and now they are here to finish the job.  

 

The two archangels watch the young woman in front of them pale and are afraid she is about to pass out from lack of blood to the brain.  A moment later their attention is drawn to Sissy, "I don't know about my hair... Oh shit!" she interrupts herself seeing the two large male figures standing there.  It draws Summer from the closet, mostly dressed, "Oh God..." her voice trails off.

 

"Don't use bad language," the brown haired one says harshly causing all three of them to shrink back.

 

"Take it easy Michael.  They haven't been taught yet," the blond says.

 

"What?..." Miranda finally is able to speak.

 

"Young ones should not use such language, but I apologize for my stiff older brother being so harsh.  It's not like you know any better yet," the blond explains.

 

"Wait...Michael?" Summer asks. "As in, the archangel?"

 

"Yes.  And this is my brother, Lucifer."

 

"You're here to kill us?" Summer's voice shakes.

 

Both of the archangels look stunned, "No, no we would never harm young ones!  We don't kill fledglings."

 

"But Cas said..." Miranda starts.

 

"It is true.  There was a time when we were under the wrong impression of Nephilim and their importance to our species.  We've been corrected and because we were locked into that cage for so long together, Lucifer and I had time to work out just how wrong we were in what we did.  It will never happen again.  Raphael is gone now as he is the one who told us that it was Father who so disliked the halfling breed.  The truth is, Nephilim are not halflings at all.  That is what replenishes the ranks of angels.  You are our children.  You need nurturing and guidance as any child does.  We understand that now and will protect all we find."

 

"So, why are you here?  That's what Cas is doing. Gabriel too," Sissy asks.

 

Lucifer turns toward her to address her, "Gabriel is the youngest of us.  Castiel, even younger and never as strong.  They lack the ability to care for you properly.  Although, I do see some of Gabriel's grace floating around in your souls.  It's interesting that your souls are so bright.  Brighter than my own was before the fall.  There is a reason I was called Morningstar."

 

"I believe," Miranda begins, "that Gabriel has shown he is more than capable of protecting us from the supernatural.  We aren't exactly defenseless anyway.  Cas is, um, overprotective I guess you would put it.  We're perfectly happy where we are."

 

"That's because you don't understand how much you need guidance," Michael says with a smile that feels condescending to them.  "You mention the supernatural that is out there.  Nephilim are sought out for the power you can give each and every one of them that feed on the life-blood.  From our understanding, you've already found that out to an extent.  There are others who will want you as soon as they find out what you are for their own nefarious purposes.  I shudder to think what the demons would do to get ahold of you three.  The power you would grant them and them forcing you to use your powers for their own good... No, that can't be allowed.  There is a much safer place.  Lucifer and I have been preparing it the last few days as we kept an eye on what was going on here.  No demon or anything else can get to you there and you can learn how to be the fledglings you are."

 

"What part of 'we don't want to go anywhere' do you have a problem understanding?  No one knows we are here.  Trust me, there is a bunker full of werewolves that will hardly let us pee by ourselves.  We're good," Sissy intones.

 

"They have so much to learn brother," Lucifer says.  "Perhaps they could use some help in feeling more the age they are to us," he suggests.

 

That doesn't make any of the girls feel any better about the current situation.

 

Michael narrows his eyes as he thinks.  "I believe there is a blood spell that will take away the human traits they've learned thus far.  It will help them to feel little and accept the guidance, protection, and care they need," he answers.

 

"You talking about the old one?  That Nephilim thing?  I've read about it.  That would work.  Take away inhibitions toward acting grown up," Lucifer agrees.

 

"What?!" all three sound outraged.

 

"We've spent too much time here for them to get upset.  We should leave now," Michael decides.

 

Lucifer thinks for a moment, "yes, but perhaps we should let the rest of the occupants know that they are not going to be harmed.  They'll continue to look for them regardless, but I believe we should give them that small courtesy considering they did ultimately save their lives when we were not yet able to do so."

 

Michael sighs, "I suppose so.  Come along children."  He reaches to grab Summer who happens to be standing closest to him, but she pulls away and backs up.

 

"I don't think so.  Keep your hands off of us," Miranda says standing up and beginning to move as well.

 

In less than a blink of an eye, Michael is next to her and takes her by the arm.  She tries to pull away, but he is way too strong.  Opening her mouth to let out a yell for help, a touch of his hand to her head has her unable to make a sound.  She glares at him.  He grabs Summer's arm as she comes in to help and she finds herself silenced as well.

 

"Gabriel!" Sissy manages to get out before Lucifer seizes her and touches her head rendering her silent as well.

 

"Stop resisting," Michael orders them.  "We understand that you are new to this, but you will begin learning now that misbehavior will have a consequence.  While we will never harm you, there will be punishments. Is that clear?"

 

The voice is powerful and strong and intimidating causing all three to shrink away from it as much as possible.  The grips on their arms are strong, but in no way causing pain, even as they pulled.

 

"Oh for Father's sake Mikey!  There is no need to scare them."

 

"They must learn to obey," the brunet insists.

 

"And they will.  Give them some time to adjust before you start dishing out time-outs or spankings, would ya?"

 

Michael's body language eases, "You have a point."  He looks at each of them, "I do apologize for frightening you.  That is not the way to go about this.  Understand, it has been a very long time.  While I have raised full-fledglings from nest to maturity, I have not dealt with the more delicate Nephilims before."

 

"Shall we?" Lucifer asks waving a hand at the door and it opens.

 

They walk out with the three girls, each trying to pull away or pry the iron grip from their arms, unsuccessfully.  Sam is walking back across the main room when they enter.

 

He lowers himself into a fight stance, "Get your hands off them!"

 

Lucifer rolls his eyes, "Chill out Sammy.  We aren't going to hurt them.  We are going to step in and do what they need, however."

 

"What you are going to do, ass-clowns, is get your hands off of them and we might let you out of here alive," Dean threatens from their flank.

 

"Oh, really," Lucifer chuckles.  "Mikey, they think they can stop us.  How cute."

 

"Don't antagonize them Lucifer.  They've shown they can do more damage to us in the past than we believed any human was capable,"

 

"News flash ass butt," Cas says coming at them from the other flank.  "None of us are human anymore."

 

"Cassie! So great to see you again!" it's a little creepy how sincere that sentiment comes across, but Castiel's growl shows just how much he doesn't care for it.  Lucifer laughs, "Calm down there boy.  I know we weren't on great terms when I was sent on my vacay with Mikey here."

 

"That's the understatement of the century," Kevin remarks showing up armed as well between Dean and Sam.

 

Michael glances his way, "At least you've managed to keep the prophet alive this time."

 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Before Chuck, we didn't know that a prophet was a real thing," Dean defends and then wonders why the hell he felt the need to.

 

The archangels cover the girls' ears making them try harder to squirm away, but they aren't going anywhere unless the two archangels decide to let them go.

 

"Little ears Dean!" Michael says.

 

Dean looks at him like he has two heads, "You've got to be kidding me.  They are grown women.  They've probably used worse language than that.  By the way, Cas we have got to work on a better insult from you.  Ass butt is just...repetitive.  Technically they're the same thing."

 

"Now Dean? This is not the time to tell Cas he still sucks at people stuff sometimes," Sam fusses.

 

"Leave them alone," a strangely dangerous voice comes from the hall behind them drawing everyone's attention.  Gabriel has made his way out of bed somehow and is standing there using the wall to support himself.  "They aren't yours.  They're mine," the tone of voice is so dark, it makes the Winchesters feel uncomfortable.  The fact that his hair is sticking up in a crazy way adds to the malice in his whiskey brown eyes instead of detracting from it.  Gabriel is mad.

 

"How nice to see you again little brother," Lucifer says again sounding genuinely sincere.  "You don't seem to be in any shape to raise one, let along three, Nephilim."

 

"I won't be in this state for long and the others here have proven more than enough times they are capable of watching out for them should I need it," he responds.  "This is not your place to take them from me.  I know you can see a large chunk of my grace in their souls.  They've bonded with me, so they will bond with no one else."

 

"That's not entirely true," Michael tells him.  Lucifer uses his power to throw and pin the others against the wall, except for Gabriel.  It doesn't work on him despite his state.  "There are ways to override the bond of parent angel.  It has to be done to protect the Nephilim should the parent angel die in battle."

 

"Don't do this!  You have no right!  Those are MY creation.  It is my birthright to raise them as I see fit.  If something were to happen to me, Castiel would take over.  The two of you killed, MURDERED, my children.  That loss left a hole that never healed.  I left Heaven because I couldn't stand it anymore. I changed my identity.  I tried to end my own life! Did you know that an archangel can't kill themselves? Hmm?! I found that out.  Even stabbing myself with my own archangel blade...I couldn't die.  The only peace I found was in death from your Lucifer.  In that great nothingness I slept and for the first time in so many millennia I found a peace.  Then, it was ripped away from me too!  I don't know who brought me back or why, but I was miserable.  I felt that hole that never goes away when a parent loses their child.  A whole bloodline," Gabriel over enunciates the last words.  "Now you are here to take away the only thing that gives me happiness and fills that void again?! You can't do this to me.  I'm your brother.  I don't like all the fighting.  All the wars.  That was not what our Father created me for.  I never understood myself until now.  He made me different.  He made me SOFTER than the rest of you for a reason.  He made Castiel different.  There was a reason I never understood.  Castiel was made the way he is so he could better do his job and protect people, specifically the Winchesters, both of them despite what Sam's purpose was.  I... I was made to raise the Nephilim.  There was a reason I was made this way. A reason I was made to dislike war and confrontation.  A reason I was made to be fun and...well child-like in many ways myself.  It was for this job.  I had an entire bloodline where the rest of you only had a few Nephilim that never bred into a line of humans.  It was your jobs to fight and run things.  It was my job to carry His message and to care for all of the fledglings.  Don't do this to me.  I'm begging you, don't do this to me.  Don't do this to them."

 

There is stunned silence as Gabriel made the biggest plea of his known existence.  Michael and Lucifer remember how he would beg them to stop arguing and fighting at the family gatherings even before God left. His pleas grew louder once their Father had enough of things and left for good.  Then, one day, he just disappeared.  He puts on a strong front with his sarcasm and trickery, but it hides the hurt and vulnerability that was built into his being. Lucifer looks at Michael to make the call.  He is the oldest and has the right to decide what to do here.

 

Michael looks down as well before he begins to speak, unable to look at the pain in his youngest brother's eyes, "Gabriel, you must understand that we are not doing this for the purpose of causing you pain or harm.  There are powerful forces out there that have learned of these fledgling Nephilim's existence and they will come for them.  Can you in all honesty right now tell me you are able to keep those powerful forces at bay? Lucifer created those high-level demons and he alone is uncapable of stopping them.  Amara is a whole different problem.  Without our Father, there is no way to stop her.  She will come for them and use them to draw Him out from wherever He hides.  All three of us together would have a difficult time repelling her.  The place we have created, the Darkness cannot penetrate my brother.  No other being can get there without Lucifer or I allowing it."

 

"What happens when something happens to the two of you?" Dean manages to get out past the force pinning him to the wall so hard, it's difficult to draw a full breath.  "What happens to them when no one can get to them?  Did you think of that?"

 

"We did, actually," Lucifer responds.  "There is a contingency in place should that unlikely outcome come to fortition.  If Michael and I are both ended, the wall will open to Gabriel.  He will be guided straight to them.

 

"You risk too much, my sons," Chuck says stepping into view from where he had been hidden in shadow.  "What if Gabriel is ended? For that matter, what if all angels are ended?  How will they survive then?"

 

"Sons?" Lucifer questions.

 

Chuck bows his head, "It's me.  Your Father."

 

"What happened?  Why did you leave us?" Lucifer wants to know.

 

"It was Raphael.  He was power hungry.  I chose to take a vacation, but never planned to stay gone forever. He found a very, very, very powerful spell.  One that I do not have the knowledge to break.  It was created by another being...Death.  It was archived in Heaven.  Raphael bribed Metatron into finding it and giving it to him. Metatron sought power as well and saw the opportunity to take things over.  He gladly bound me to this vessel of my own creation.  I cannot leave it.  I have no way of answering my sister's call to end her destruction because I do not have my normal strength.  I've...well I've resigned myself to this life.  There was no reason to burden you with a problem that is not your own," Chuck gives a small smile that doesn't reach his icy blue eyes.  "Raphael is dead now.  Nothing can bring him back as that, I was able to be sure of.  I cannot enter Heaven in this vessel and I cannot leave this vessel.  You have been better off without me although I know none of you saw it that way.  I cannot help with the problems in Heaven.  It was time that the four of you, now three, began to make those tough choices and do what had to be done on your own. However, I ask you now not to do this.  It's too much risk.  Amara has ways of getting into places that I do not.  You think your created space is going to protect them?  Making them less capable of defending themselves is going to make your lives easier?  My sister is so mad.  Her anger blinds her.  I can do nothing about it.  I've felt helpless for millennia myself. Don't do this to your brother.  You can stay here and do some things that you see fit, but do not take them."

 

The two archangels seem to be thinking it over; pondering the information thrown upon them.  When Michael finally looks up, his eyes are cold.

 

"No.  You do not get to decide what is best for us and the future of all angels after abandoning your children!  No matter what Raphael did once you left, you made that decision to leave first.  Heaven is mine.  Ours.  You gave it up to be with the other creation and abandoned your first like a used toy in a sandbox so you deserve to be one of them.  I hope you are proud of what they have done with the beautiful thing you gave them as they destroy it.  No, these children will be safe in a place that humans and other creatures cannot cause them harm.  You did this to yourself  _FATHER_ ," the word spat out with venom, "and now you will reap what you have sewn."

 

The girls put up a new effort to get out of the grip on them.  A wave of power flashes though the room that can be felt by all, making even the archangels flinch.  It came from the Nephilim.  Lucifer levels a look at the three of them and their struggles lessen as they shrink down under the gaze.

 

"Feel that?" the blue eyed, blond haired Lucifer asks.  "They're strong already.  They need to be taught how to control that.  They can be as dangerous as the other creatures out there to the 'innocent,' " he makes air quotes with his one free hand, "humans.  Had I not been holding a bubble around them that would have squashed these...things you have chosen to associate with over your own kind."

 

"They are not my own kind?!" Chuck roars taking everyone in the room back.  "They are not my own kind," this time softer.  "I am God.   _THE_ God.  The only other who is like me is my other, dark half.  I am not human.  I am not angel.  I created you and I created them...from NOTHING!  How dare either of you be so disrespectful?"  His quieter tone is worse than his shouting.  "I did not raise you like this.  Yes, I chose to take a vacation, but I did not mean for it to be eternal.  You have reason and the right to be angry with me.  You, however, do NOT have the right to be disrespectful brats.  It's not about you.  None of this has ever been about you.  But you whine incessantly and blame everything on me walking away instead of taking responsibility for your own choices.  Your choices to war with one another.  Your choices to have a war among the angels who don't see things or understand them the way you do because they were built to follow orders.  The whole point of them being that way was so that I wouldn't have to explain what they were doing to protect the humans I created...even from themselves!  I was never blind to the fact that humans were destructive.  You chose to not look past that.  You chose not to see how good most of them are.  It's the few that make the bunch look bad.  That is what free will does.  It gives them choices.  They can either hang themselves or thrive and for the most part they have thrived.  All I have seen among the angels, my first creations before I created the Earth and all of the surrounding universes that there are countless numbers of, is destruction.  Angels killing angels because they question a decision to destroy what they were taught to protect.  You two have had nothing but temper tantrums since you took over.  Stop this right now.  If you do not, when I get back to being in Heaven and running things, I can guarantee there will be sever punishment for your ways."

 

At first both archangels held their heads down in what the onlookers supposed was shame, but then, Michael's look turned dark as he raised his head and met who he now knew to be his Father's eyes, "You dare to threaten us?  I could crush you in the state you are in.  How dare you?!" he roars.  "You chose to leave us, but even so, do you really think it was only Raphael who wanted you out of the way?"

 

"Micha..."

 

"Shut up Lucifer," Michael growls.  "Everyone with the exception of the tender hearted little brother wanted you gone!  Not another angel wanted you there anymore.  You showed that you cared about the murderous creatures more than you cared about us!  Gabriel cannot help the way he was made.  I lay no blame on him.  I lay all of the blame on you!  Temper tantrums?  What was the flood all about?  What was the fall of Babble all about?   _Those_ were temper tantrums.  The things I have done?  The things Lucifer has done?  That's been cleaning up your mess you were too cowardice to fix yourself."

 

"You plotted against me?  You helped Raphael?" Chuck asks with a rage none of the others in the room have ever seen before.

 

"He didn't.  I did," Lucifer states.  "Mikey here was furious to find out that Raph went to me.  I was the only one he could think of that wanted revenge as much as himself."

 

"When I get back..."

 

"You aren't going to come back," Michael says in a still dangerous, but softer tone.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Oh, I believe you heard  _exactly_ what he said.  You try to come back you will be destroyed.  I believe Amara can handle that on her own and we'll deliver you right to her.  Stay out of what no longer concerns you," Lucifer says.  His tone and eyes lighten when he looks over to Gabriel, the one brother who still loved him even after he was banished from home.  "Gabriel, this is not to hurt you.  It is to protect these precious beings.  To protect the future of the angels.  Once they are ready and you are as well, we'll come get you so you can come and fulfill your role.  Until then, rest assured they will be safe and well taken care of."

 

With that, everything is done.  A huge gust of air that knocks over furniture and blows books from shelves and the girls and two archangels are gone.  A second later there is a sound like Sam and Dean have never heard before shakes the foundations of the bunker.  A column cracks and nearly crumbles.  The floor shakes with fury.  The ceiling rains small pieces down.  The wall behind where the Winchesters had been pinned nearly cracks in half.  Gabriel collapses to the floor and the sound that made them all cover their ears finally stops and they look around.  Chuck and Cas are kneeled on either side of the crumpled form.  Ears ringing, Benny, Dean, Sam, and Kevin can't hear the sobs, but they can watch as they wrack through Gabriel's body.

 

"What the hell was that?" Dean asks perplexed at the scene around him.

 

Castiel looks up and it stuns them to see a tear track fall from his left eye. "That is the sound of an angel having all he loves and cares for ripped away," is the simple response as he has his hand on Gabriel's back in a vein effort to comfort him.

 

 


End file.
